


Drooling

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Heart of the Phoenix', Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Danger, Fantasy, Gen, Human Greg, I'm so far behind, Injured Greg, Inktober 2018, Phoenix Sherlock, Shapeshifting, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: Believing that he can do better than the shape-shifters Greg takes it into his own hands to try and stop a dangerous killer. Needless to say that it doesn't go well.Will Sherlock be able to save him in time?Based in my established shape-shifter universe.





	Drooling

This was not how this was supposed to go. My informant was meant to be waiting here for me but instead, before me, there are three hulking shadows with strange bird like faces that are unlike anything I have ever seen. I swallow hard, wishing now I had told Sherlock and John what I was up to. But I had stupidly wanted to prove that you don't have to be a shape-shifter to catch a criminal. It is something I am beginning to regret because I get the feeling I have wandered into something that is way out of my depth. 

One of the shadows, the one right in front of me, lets out a hiss and steps towards me. I try to flinch back but, to my horror, I find myself fixed in place and unable to move. What the hell are these things? 

The shadow runs a long forked tongue across its lips. "Well, it isn't a mythical shape-shifter but I suppose it will have to do. I don't think I can wait for the phoenix shifter to stumble into our trap." 

My heart sinks when I hear those words and I realise with dawning horror that this trap was obviously meant for John and Sherlock, and I have stupidly blundered right into the middle of it. I curse loudly, desperatly trying to break free of the shadow's influence. 

A smile spreads across the shadow's face when it sees my futile efforts. "Looks like we've got ourselves a live one guys." It crowed, sounding overjoyed at the prospect. 

I feel an icy shiver run down my spine and I swallow hard. "W-what the hell are you? What do you want with me?" I stutter, hating the way my voice is shaking. Slowly, not wanting to draw attention to what I'm doing, I reach into my pocket for my phone. Maybe if I can just get a message to Sherlock... I barely manage to send one off before a jolt of white hot pain shoots across my forehead. With a muffled cry I fall to my knees. Suddenly I am no longer inside the warehouse. Instead I find myself standing in a hospital ward gazing down at an unconscious and badly injured John. 

I frown in confusion and look round at my surroundings. But this happened over a year ago during that whold nasty business with Moriarty and Charles Augustus Magnussum! There is something not quite right about the scene however- a faint shininess around the edges like this is nothing but a mirage. 

And then, horribly, like wax the scene melts and I find myself staring into the malavolent yellow eyes of one of the shadows. It has the tips of its long claws pressed against my forehead and a silvery light is passing from him to me. It would be beautiful if it wasn't for the empty hollowness slowly spreading through my body. I wish I could get to see Mycroft and the others one last time... 

A flash of golden fire strikes the shadow in the side. With a scream and a hiss it releases me, and I crumble to the ground, my knees suddenly weak. My vision is a little blurred but this doesn't stop me from being able to see Sherlock in his full phoenix glory as he confronts the shadows. It is easy to forget just how terrifyingly powerful he is. 

"How dare you attack a human under my protection!" He booms, his voice loud enough to shake the ground beneath my feet. "I swear if you have hurt him I will make you pay for what you have done." His wing span is massive and seems to stretch the entire width of the warehouse. 

My vision begins to grow dim around the edges and a peculiar numbness floors through my limbs. I try to call out but my voice is slurred and barely audible. The ground is cold beneath my cheek. The scary thing is that I don't remember laying down. Now that I am I find my eyes closing as a wave of weariness crashes over me. 

I hear Sherlock calling my name but I am too weak to respond. My limbs have no feeling in them now and my head feels as though it is stuffed with cotton wool. I can't speak, can't move and I find myself surrendering to unconsciousness, falling down, down, down into a never-ending darkness that swallows me whole. I just hope I'll be able to wake up again... 

To be continued... :) 


End file.
